Kawaii inu love
by spike-chan
Summary: will love bring inuyasha and kagome together?


yeah I like this one a lot! But that's my oppinion, you can probably tell what it's about from the name  
read it don't scream....... ^__^  
Inuyasha: Kagome I have to tell you something I....I..Lo *wakes up from his dream* what the *uff* dreams who needs them! *stomach grawls* man am I hungry *sniff* I smell something *walks out side and sees Kagome cooking food * yuk don't tell me we're gonna have to eat your food. What is it this time, worms?  
  
Kagome: *sit!!!!!* no it's soup and you'll eat it and like it  
  
Inuyasha: That's soup...it looks like water with rocks in it and a couple of worms!  
  
Kagome: HaHaHa! Very funny and those so called rocks and worms are vegetables and noodles  
  
Inuyasha: You forgot the wAter... ^.^  
  
Kagome: No it is water!  
  
Inuyasha: It won't have taste!   
  
Kagome: Yes it will!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah...how?   
  
Kagome: You'll see  
  
Inuyasha: No thanks...I'll pass...it probably tastes like dirt!  
  
Kagome: Fine...go find your own food!  
  
Inuyasha: Fine...I will! *walks into the forest*  
  
1 hourlater  
  
Kagome: So where's your food Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: *rrr* Shut up!!   
  
Kagome: I've still got some water, rocks and worms if you want some ... ^__^  
  
Inuyasha: *rrrr* Very funny *takes the cup of soup out of Kagome's hand*  
  
A little later  
Shippo: Kagome watch out!!  
  
Kagome: *trips on a rock and falls into Inuyasha's arms*.........*blush*  
  
Inuyasha: uuuuuu...*blush* you ...uuuh ok??  
  
Kagome: Uuuh yeah  
  
Kouga: *rrrrr* GET YOUR PAWS OFF KAGOME YOU MUT, SHE'S MY MATE!!!   
  
Inuyasha: Oh is that so...I don't see your name on her!!  
  
Kouga: You don't need to see my name on her...you're not good enough for Kagome MUT!!!  
  
Inuyasha: YOU TRyiNG TO START SOMETHING FLEA BAG!!!!!!!  
  
Kouga: WANNA FIND OUT PUPPY!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: I DON'T KNOW...DO YOU FEEL LUCKY!!!!  
  
Kouga: I DON'T NEED LUCK TO KICK YOU'RE BUTT!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: YOU'RE RIGHT...YOU NEED SKILL TOO!!!   
  
Kouga: IS THAT SO MUT!!!!!!!  
  
Sango: This is really getting old...I mean every day bicker, bicker, bicker!!  
  
Kagome: Shippo is more mature than them!  
  
Shippo: Ha!  
  
Kagome: No offence  
  
Shippo: None taken  
  
At night  
  
Shippo: Don't worry, I'll make sure they stay there  
  
Kogme: Thanks Shipo *heads to the hot spring with Sango*  
  
Sango: So do you like Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome: When you say like, what kind of like do you mean?  
  
Sango: I mean love-like  
  
Kagome: Umuu........*blush*.....  
  
Sango: It's ok you don't have to answer   
  
Kagome: *blush*.....................  
  
At camp  
  
Inuyasha: Man...every time we stop they go to the hot spring  
  
Miroku: Well...you wan't to go in? *gets hit by a rock* OUCH!  
  
Inuyasha: For once can't you be normal and keep your perverted comments to yourself!!  
  
Miroku: I'm not perverted...I just like to flirt  
  
Shippo: Flirt is not the word...more like peeping Tom  
  
11:50pm  
  
Kagome: I'm going to bed you guys  
  
Sango: Me too...night  
  
All the boy's: Night!  
  
Miroku: So Inuyasha...you like Kagome don't you..... ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: uuu...*turning his head and blushes* Where did you get that idea?  
  
Miroku: Well maybe the way you blush whenever she touches you and smiles real cute or when I ask you this question  
  
Inuyasha: uuuu.......um.......  
  
Kouga: He's not good enough for Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh realy...is that so wolf demon?...you guys kidnap her and use her to find shards and then deside she's your mate...real charming!!  
  
Kouga: Well I wouldn't call you prince charming either...you're a jerk and rude all the time!!  
  
Miroku: Ummmm Well I'm not gonna hear you two bickering all night...so I'm going to bed before you two start yelling or howling ^.^  
  
Kouga + Inuyasha: EXCUSS ME!!!!  
  
Miroku: Night  
In the morning  
Inuyasha: *dreaming* Kagome I....love... *wakes up* Man the same dream...I HATE DREAMS!!!!  
  
Kagome: AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *runs into the woods where Kagome is* What...what's wrong are you ok???  
  
Kagome: What is it??  
  
Inuyasha: *looks down and sees a dead bird moving, then notices that it has a fox tail...picks the bird up* It's just Shipo with a dead bird on him  
  
Shippo: AAARRr Thank you I thought I was gonna die under there!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome what are you doing out here Anyway  
  
Kagome: I was getting some fire wood  
  
Inuyasha: Well next time be more carefull  
  
Kagome: K *making a cute face*  
  
Shippo: Looks like someone's got the love bug BIG TIME *referring to Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: *throws Shipo across the woods*  
  
Kagome: *blush*............................  
  
Shippo: I'm ok  
  
Inuyasha: Come on Kagome hurry up before you see another dead bird.  
  
Kagome: Ok...coming...just a sec!  
  
alittle later  
  
Shippo: Koga and Inuyasha are fighting again  
  
Songo: Yep  
  
Shippo: What's it about this time?  
  
Miroku: Kagome as usual!!  
  
Inuyasha: You know what?? I don't need any of you...the only one I ever needed was Kagome so I could find the shards!!!!!!  
  
Everybody: AAAOH  
  
Kagome: Oh...so that's all I am to you... a radar detector? Well you know what...you can find them yourself good bye Inuyasha!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome no!!! I didn't mean it like that I.....  
  
Miroku: Well...Aren't you gonna go after her????  
  
Inuyasha: I uuuhhh....*looks out into the woods and runs after Kagome* Where could she be???? I can't find her!!! Come on *sniff* AAAhhhh!!! *jumps down in front of her and puts his hand on her shoulders* Kagome! Wait we need to talk!!!!  
  
Kagome: *shoves him* I don't want to talk!  
  
Inuyasha: *standing there...feels a tear drop on his hand* Are you crying?  
  
Kagome: What do you think?.....ofcourse I'm crying!  
  
Inuyasha: Why?  
  
Kagome: Because I love you??   
  
Inuyasha: *in shock* Kagome I....I love you too!!!   
  
Kagome: *smiles and runs into his arms...KISS*  
  
behind the trees watching  
  
Kouga: You're pulling on my tail!!!  
  
Shippo: Well...your stepping on my tail!!  
  
Miroku: Be quiet they'll hear us *looks over at Songo* Are you crying??  
  
Songo: It's so beautiful!!!  
  
Everybody: EEEEE  
  
Inuyasha: *suddenly in front of them*  
  
Everybody: Ummmm...we were just leaving  
  
Inuyasha: I knew you were there the whole time you evesdroppers *running after them*  
  
Everybody: Help  
  
Kagome: *smiles*..... ^__^ 


End file.
